The Research Core will be directed by Dr. Caren Gundberg. This Core will provide direct skeletal analysis[unreadable] and biochemical measurements of bone and mineral metabolism as to facilitate CORT basic and[unreadable] translational research projects. The Core will partner with the Physiology Core of the Yale Core Center for[unreadable] Musculoskeletal Diseases, and allow for the necessary expansion of services in order to provide the[unreadable] dedicated support of CORT projects. Specific services offered will include:[unreadable] 1. Fixation, embedding, sectioning, and slide preparation of undecalcified skeletal tissue.[unreadable] 2. Specialized staining of bone from animal models, including toluidine blue, von Kossa, Safronin O,[unreadable] alkaline phosphatase as well as specific immunohistochemical localizations and TUNEL assays.[unreadable] 3. Measurement and interpretation of standard static and dynamic parameters of bone[unreadable] histomorphometrical analysis.[unreadable] 4. Assessment of mineralizing cells in culture. Analyses will include both alizarin red and von Kossa[unreadable] staining of mineralizing cultures as well as direct measurement of calcium and phosphorus content, alkaline[unreadable] phosphatase and osteocalcin.[unreadable] 5. Measurement of PTH (intact and mid-molecule), FGF23 (intact and C-terminal), 25(OH)D, 1,25(OH)2D,[unreadable] serum PINP, human osteocalcin, C-telopeptide of type I collagen (Crosslaps) and urinary minerals and[unreadable] creatinine will be provided for human studies.[unreadable] 6. Measurement of mouse PTH, FGF23 (intact), 25(OH)D, and 1,25(OH)2D, mouse osteocalcin, Ctelopeptide[unreadable] of type I collagen (Ratlaps), and urinary minerals will be provided for human studies.